KotLC Wiki Policies and Guidelines
The following is a list of policies that are meant to ensure everyone accessing and participating in the Keeper of the Lost Cities Wiki can have an enjoyable and safe experience. By implementing these policies, admins and all other wiki users are to be held accountable to a set of standards as deemed appropriate by admins and major contributors to this wiki. Current Admins: IceCream111 InkedParchment The Last Alicorn Kittycat8 Crazykiki379 SophitzFoster CustardBursts Current Major Contributors: The Mysterious Miss F Chandrelle All policies are put in place to ensure everyone can enjoy this wiki and the information/ community it offers. As long as you are polite, positive, and respectful of others there will be no problems with what you are doing. We all love Keeper of the Lost Cities so let's make sure we remain a happy, healthy, and welcoming community! Behaviour Policies # Bullying and other negative or potentially hurtful comments are not tolerated under any circumstances. They will be deleted. If you notice a problem with bullying that has not been resolved please inform one of the admins or major contributors. Commenting Policies # Please do not beat down other peoples ships or opinions with comments like 'down with so-and-so's ship' or 'this ship is stupid'. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions and just because you don't share the same opinion does not mean that you should say negative/hurtful things. # Please comment about your favourite ship on your ships page. Editing Policies # All wiki pages are to be factual and contain only information directly from the books or Shannon Messenger's official social media sites. Please do not edit pages to include opinions or theories unless a section for theories is available (for example: 'Suspected Neverseen Members' section can include theories) Page Policies # If you are to make a page, kindly keep it factual and not opinionated. # Please do not make a page about one of your theories (as mentioned on "Editing Policies."). # Please do not make a page about your own fan fiction or post fan art on any official page. If want to do so, then you can make blog posts about them or place them on your user page. # All non-factual pages will be removed. Warnings and Blocking Only admins are able to block users. The following are warnings and responses that admins may use against users who break the rules and policies that are stated on this page. # A first warning '''politely telling the user what they did wrong and asking them not to do it again. It appears on a message wall like this: # More than one '''additional warnings. These may result to blocking. (See numbers 3-6) It appears on a message wall like this: # Blocks of 1 to 7 days will be done for for minor violations, if the user continuously breaks the rules.It appears on a message wall like this: # Blocks of 1 to 4 weeks will be done for more serious violations.It appears on a message wall like this: # Blocks of 1 or more months will be done for worse and even more serious violations.It appears on a message wall like this: # Permanent blocking is usually done only for the following:* Users that seriously break the rules.* Users that seriously vandalize pages, especially if the account is used for vandalizing and ''only vandalizing.''It appears on a message wall like this: Category:Policy Category:Community